


Temporary Love

by lolathedoor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Complete, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Manga & Anime, Marriage, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, One Shot, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Romantic Soulmates, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolathedoor/pseuds/lolathedoor
Summary: Shoyo Hinata watches as the man he loves gets his heartbroken. He wonders if maybe, he can be the one to repair it.
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Character(s), Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Temporary Love

He was there when it happened, when Kageyama had lost the man he loved. It was painful to watch really. The way the brunette had so casually tossed aside the devoted raven was so disgraceful. His brown eyes watched as the usually stoic and tall male, crumbled before him. The way his persona seemed to drop, revealing such heartaching loneliness. The ginger wanted nothing more than to come closer to him, and wipe away the tears that fell down his face. He wanted to run after Oikawa, and make him explain why he thought hurting the raven was a good idea. A part of him even wanted to hurt the tall seijoh player for the way he so easily brushed the male aside, yet he did nothing. He simply moved to stand at his side, his hand reaching out to place against his back. It was the only form of comfort he could think of at the moment. He knew the other would most likely regret letting the shorter see him cry, but right now, it was clear that he was too hurt to care.

𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐚𝐟𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐨𝐧𝐞  
'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐛𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝

A few months had passed since the incident. The setter's lively color was coming back to him, and he had once more begun insulting Hinata in the middle of practice. It was music to his ears hearing the male scream out, "BOKE." The word would just cause uproarious laughter to bubble from him, as the male would come over confused as to why he was laughing and not cowering like normal. The raven would question him, yet the short karasuno male revealed nothing. His hands went up to mess with his hair, as he began to mimic the setter causing the rest of the team to laugh out loud. He'd simply get a look, before the male would start mimicking the tangerines' bright personality.

Hinata found he liked things better this way. When Oikawa had first left the raven, it was clear that the male was distraught. He wouldn't eat, and he would barely speak. Which wasn't an unnatural occurrence, he never spoke much to begin with. Yet it was bad when the male refused to even yell at him for receiving with everything but his arms. All Hinata could do was continue being there for Kageyama and continue to offer him his support whenever he needed it.

He watched as the other members of the team began to slip away, practice finished. He waved goodbye to everyone as him and Kageyama began to move to position to continue practicing late into the night as they always did. His eyes moved to glance at the male, and his breath hitched. To Hinata, he was beautiful. The way he seemed to glow again after what he had went through made the softest of smiles fill his features.

"Kageyama.." He couldn't help but to call out to him, regret almost seeping into him as the raven looked to him in question. He supposed he had to figured something else out to ask. "Do you think you're ready to move on?"

It was clear the question had taken the other by surprise, his blue eyes filling with pure confusion and a flash of hurt. He watched a sigh escape his form, before his eyes focused on the ball in his hand. "I don't think I'm ready for that, Hinata."

The ginger nodded, not pressing the topic and instead switching gears as he grabbed a ball and threw it at the male. They quickly fell back into a rhythm but in the back of his mind he felt a bit off. Kageyama wasn't ready to meet someone new because the pain that Oikawa left him still lingered. The short Karasuno male wondered if he could change his mind on that. If he could convince the raven to give him a chance.

𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐥 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞  
𝐓𝐡𝐚𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝, 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝

His fingers moved gracefully across the controller in his hand, a laugh escaping him as he once more found himself in the lead in mario kart. Next to him, Kageyama grunted in frustration before proceeding to actually jab an elbow into Hinata's side, hoping to slow him down. He yelped out in pain, giving him a playful glare but never once losing his position in first place. The raven contiously kept poking and prodding at the ginger, hoping to make him lose concentration and while it tickled, he refused to give in. That was when the taller male gave up, tossing down his controller instead moving to attack Hinata in his sides. His fingers danced against his friends' sides and the victim in question began to laugh. As tears of joy lingered in his vision from the laughter, he pressed forward watching as his little character crossed the finish line. He instantly dropped the controller, moving to push at the setter's hands.

"I won!" He screeched out, laughs still escaping his small body. "Stop tickling me, you lousy loser!" The male only snickered, as Hinata tried rolling over to escape him. Yet unluckily for the ginger, it seemed the other had thought ahead. His hands following his movements to continue mercilessly attacking his sides. 

"Mercy! Mercy!"

He cried out, feeling pain developing in his gut from how hard he was laughing. The setter chuckled, but instantly froze at the way they were sitting. In turn this caused the tangerine to look up curiously, his own body tensing in realization. They weren't in a provocative position. Kageyama was simply a lot closer to Hinata than originally realized. They were so close it would truly only take one or two movements for their lips to connect.

His heart skipped a beat, brown eyes looking into beautiful blues. He watched as the male opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. It hadn't even been a second after that, that the setter pulled away from him murmuring something about water and leaving the room to get some. The ginger instantly curled in on himself, sitting up and bringing his knees to his chest. These moments had been happening more frequently. He found that he and the raven seemed to have a lot more close calls when it came to their personal space. Personally Hinata didn't mind, but it was so obvious that Kageyama was fighting things. It seemed to the ginger that the setter had completely given up on the notion of love. Oikawa had taught him how good it felt, only to rip it from his grasp and leave him with nothing. It made his blood boil, his nails digging into his arms as he hid his face in the small divot.

He had hoped that by now Kageyama would learn to accept him. They both knew something was happening between them. They both felt it when their eyes met and a electric shock would run down their spines. Hinata knew that there was more to them than this, but because of the brunette's damaging ways, it seemed the ginger had a long way to go to capture the setter's heart.

𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝

His shoulders shook with the effort to hold back his sobs. The ginger hadn't meant to take it that far. In truth, things were fine before this. They had been laughing, playing a game as if they were the only two people in the world. They had gotten close again, their shoulders brushing as they excitedly played their game. It felt completely surreal, but then there was one mention of Oikawa and the ginger snapped. He truly hadn't meant to. He had been on a tangent, and had finally been fed up with how Kageyama seemed to be so oblivious to his feelings. It had been driving him slowly mad, and he accidentally let loose. He glanced at the setter in question, his blue eyes looking at the male in soft hurt.

"Kageyama I —" He never got to finish. He watched as he collected his things, leaving the short male all alone in his room. He was frozen to the spot. He was unsure of what to do, but as he heard the front door open, he knew he had to do something. He rushed after his best friend, quick to try and intervene. He couldn't lose his best friend like this, not when he hadn't even admitted his feelings yet.

"Kageyama!" He called out once more, grasping at the male's arm as he pulled him to face him. His breath hitched, his heart aching knowing he was the one who had caused this pain. If he had just kept his mouth shut instead of making some snarky comment about the situation then they would've been fine. He knew he had to be more considerate of Kageyama's feelings as he was still healing. The ginger took a few steps forward, his hand letting go of his arm. He opened his own arms wide, wrapping them around the taller male's torso pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

There was nothing for a moment. No movement, no words. With a sigh, he began to pull away only for the male to yank him back in. Nothing needed to be said. Hinata knew he was forgiven. They both knew that mistakes like this were bound to happen, but the ginger wasn't going to let Kageyama go so easily.

𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈'𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬, 𝐛𝐮𝐭  
𝐋𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐢𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐲  
𝐈'𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐨 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭

His brown eyes watched as the raven spoke to one of their friends, a soft smile gracing his usually sharp features. It warmed Hinata's heart to see Kageyama opening up again. He was slowly returning back to normal not only with him, but with everyone on the team. His teeth gnawed at his bottom lip, as he once more thought over how difficult the past couple of months had been for him. Oikawa had truly done him damage, and he was still seeing traces of his treachery on the raven's personality. Yet the setter was strong, and Hinata knew that. He knew better than anyone that the man he had a crush on, would get through this. He let out a soft squeak as a hand was placed on his shoulder, his eyes shifting to face the unknown.

"You're staring at him again," Yachi stated as she moved to take a seat next to him on the gym floor. The ginger blushed at her statement, his hands going up to smack at his cheeks to calm down the raging crimson. "You really like him, don't you?"

He blinked up in surprise, once more his attention focusing on the raven. He had always known he had strong feelings for the raven, but as much as he wanted the setter to be his, he figured it was all temporary. Hinata felt as he was reading into things, but as he watched the setter laugh, his breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't deny the butterflies in his stomach, or the way his heart would begin to beat out of his chest. He couldn't ignore the memories of how they had almost kissed a few times these past couple of months. He hadn't wanted to admit it because he knew Kageyama was still trying to figure himself out but his feelings were only growing stronger with each passing moment. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞

This wasn't some simple crush as he had so previously assumed. This was more than that. A soft smile began to decorate his features, his head dropping bashfully. The looks, the tender moments, his eagerness to make the male his, the way he wanted so desperately to see the other smile — it all added up to the same conclusion. The same conclusion he should've noticed in the beginning. He lifted his head, turning to face Yachi to announce his new realization.

"I don't just really like him Yachi. I'm in love with him."

𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞

The ball was up in the air, Kageyama moving under it to set the ball. The ginger's tounge slipped out of his mouth, licking at his lips in anticipation for the set he knew he'd receive. They hadn't made a quick in a while, and it was a good idea for this last point to throw them off their game. So with a small step backwards he launched forward, his shoes thundering against the gym floor as the others of the team held their breath in anticipation. He watched as the ball bounced off of the raven's fingers, shooting in his exact direction. He grinned like a madman, his eyes blown with their wild intensity. He pressed into the floor, shooting upwards and angling his body for the perfect spike. For a moment the world seemed to slow. He could see every possible place to spike the ball. A circle of light seemed to shine in his vision and without any hesitation, the ball met his palm and slammed into the other side of the court. For a moment, there was only silence. The only real sound was their hard breathing, and the almost audible shock of the other team.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, the sound exploded. Cheers came from all over the gym, the other members of Karasuno intermingling with the noise. Even Hinata had begun cheering out loud, excitement bubbling within him. They were going to keep going. They didn't stop here. He turned to look for the setter ready to start yelling about their victory but to his surprise he was already there.

"Kageyama?" He questioned, noticing their was a certain look in his eyes. Nothing was said by the male, his hands simply going up to cup at Hinata's cheeks. The ginger froze for a moment unsure of what was happening. Yet this touch didn't feel threatening, it felt so tender and sincere. He opened his mouth once more to say something but was cut off.

Kageyama had leaned down and pressed his lips to Hinata's. It was as if the entire world froze. The ginger tensed, unsure of what to make of the situation. The man he was in love with, was kissing him. He suddenly kicked himself into gear, his hands going up to grip his as he kissed him back. They felt like a perfect puzzle piece, fitting together so nicely. He never imagined he'd get this opportunity to kiss the raven, but he wasn't going to waste it. The abrupt kiss had obviously come out of nowhere, because it had shocked everyone on the team as well. They didn't know Kageyama had it in him. After a moment, they pulled away, the short male's cheeks a dark crimson. His brown eyes searched the setter's blues, looking for an explanation as to what just happened. All he saw was a soft smile on his face.

"I should've done that a long time ago, Boke."

The spiker instantly began laughing, understanding everything from his simple words. Kageyama had finally opened up to him, and accepted that there was more to them than just a friendship. He had stopped running from the possibility of a new relationship and instead gave his heart to Hinata in full faith that he wouldn't hurt him. As if that would ever happen. He would take care of the other's heart like it was glass, holding on to Kageyama with every intention of never letting him go.

𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬, 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐮𝐩  
𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞

The start of a new relationship is never easy. It's filled with doubts, and concerns. Awkward tumbles that lead to little giggles and shy glances. Kageyama and Hinata were not immune to new dating jitters. They probably had it the worst. The others of Karasuno wasted no time in pointing it out and making fun of them. In public they probably seemed ridiculous. The raven unsure of where to place his hands. The ginger uncertain if kissing him in the middle of the hallway was normal.

In private though, things were different. They bared themselves to each other in a way completely appropriate. Neither one ready or prepared for something bigger than just their feelings. The pair would do what they normally did. Video games but with an added kiss. Kageyama screaming — "BOKE" — but hugging him tightly afterwards. They'd find themselves cuddled up in bed, Hinata on the Kageyama's lap laughing about something stupid.

As Hinata laughed, the setter found it to be the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Yet, he'd never tell him that. So, instead, with a fierce grip, he'd take the pillow under his head in order to throw it at Hinata. The plush item would smack Hinata in the face, his hands covering his face to hide his shock. In apology, Kageyama sat up. He moved the pillow and wrapped his arms around Hinata in a tight hug. They, together, laid back in bed.

It was this particular moment that strung everything for Hinata. He knew from that moment with Yachi, and he definitely knew now, that he was absolutely in love with the setter. He found he couldn't keep the idea to himself. He just had to tell the other how he felt.

"I love you." He murmured softly. The words muffled as he had his face hidden in the soft contents of his shirt. The raven didn't need to respond, and they both knew that. Hinata would wait forever for the other if he had to. Yet Kageyama didn't want his words to go unheard, even with his doubts.

"I know." Kageyama responded, though it was clear he didn't know. That didn't matter much, as Hinata would show him. He knew the difference between like and love. He knew what he felt for Kageyama. He'd spend everyday of their relationship showing him.

𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐚𝐲 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐈 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞  
𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐝𝐨, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐝𝐨, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐝𝐨  
𝐈 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐮𝐬  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧, 𝐭𝐨𝐨, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧, 𝐭𝐨𝐨, 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧, 𝐭𝐨𝐨

Every relationship has their struggles. Especially if they have been dating for quiet a while. To everyone Kageyama and Hinata were inseparable. The pair was always found holding hands, or just by each other's side. Sometimes they'd be found cuddling together and other times they'd be found in the middle of a silly arguement. Yet recently Hinata had noticed that Kageyama was starting to slip away from him. The setter was beginning to spend less and less time with the male. He supposed it had everything to do with their uncertain future as they began to look for colleges, but it worried the ginger nonetheless.

As he lounged across the gym floor, Hinata couldn't help but grow curious. He wanted to know why the other was slowly drifting from him. He didn't want to lose the man he loved like this, or at all. He lifted himself up, his brown eyes searching as he noticed the setter across the room talking to Daichi. With a soft huff, he made his way over to the pair, asking Daichi politely if he could steal Kageyama away for the moment. There was a simple nod of the head from the receiver, and Hinata didn't hesitate to take Kageyama's hand and drag him outside and away from prying ears. He inhaled deeply, trying to counter his nerves. He didn't want to lose his mind over silly speculation.

"Kageyama.." He began, murmuring softly. "Why have you been avoiding me?

He looked up to see blue eyes grow cold, for the male to take a step back away from Hinata. It made his heart hurt so much to the point that tears began to prick his eyes. Instantly, Kageyama regretted the way he has been acting. He had never liked when Hinata cried, and he hated it even more when it was because of something he did. Its not that Hinata had even done anything to the setter. He had just grown nervous that the ginger was going to leave him like Oikawa did. He let his insecurities take over, and he inadvertently neglected his boyfriend. Hinata figured he wasn't going to get an answer from Kageyama, so he simply nodded his head.

𝐖𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐚𝐧𝐝  
𝐁𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐨𝐟 𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐬 '𝐜𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞

"Nevermind. We can talk later."

Before the ginger could even think about walking away, Kageyama had pulled him into a tight hug. There were no words said, simply the two sharing a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, boke. I just got really insecure and — and I forgot that you're not like that." The raven spoke so softly, it was almost hard to hear. But Hinata being so close to him, heard it all. "I just thought you'd leave me like Oikawa did."

Hinata pulled back and looked at the other in soft surprise. The thought of leaving Kageyama had never crossed the spiker's mind. He was in love with the setter, and being without him seemed like true agony. He stood up on his toes, Kageyama instantly understanding what he wanted. The raven leaned down to help Hinata close the distance, sharing a sweet kiss.

𝐋𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲'𝐬 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐲  
𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐦𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭  
𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞

As he pulled away from their soft kiss, Hinata gave him a soft smile. His brown eyes looked towards with him in full adoration.

"I'd never leave you Kageyama. I'm yours forever."

𝐍𝐨, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞  
𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬, 𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐮𝐩  
𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞

College was a different experience for Hinata. It was actually quiet lonely without Kageyama around. He had many friends of course, especially the MSBY Black Jackals, but he simply missed him. He hadn't realized how difficult being apart from the setter would be. They used to do everything together, and now he had to do most things without him. His shoes squeaked against the gym floor, as he jumped up to spike the ball Atsumu had set him. Their quick was insane, more powerful than his and Kageyama's, but Hinata preferred Kageyama's. There was just something about his sets that always made Hinata so happy.

"Good one Shoyo!"

The blonde setter called out to him, a smirk on his features. The ginger only laughed, giving him a wild grin. He was grateful for his teammates. They had made things bearable in his storm of unease and loneliness. After a couple more sets, the coach dismissed them all for the day and as per usual Hinata didn't hesitate to quickly leave practice. He always rushed home, because he knew if he got home quick enough, he could facetime his boyfriend. Even though it sucked not being able to hold him, this was enough for now. His steps thundered against the concrete, and even up the stairs of his building as he burst into the space. He knew Kageyama would call him out for not taking a shower before their call, so he was quick to take one. He then hopped in front of his laptop, eyes watching the screen in anticipation for the usual call he'd receive.

As the screen lit up with a call, he didn't hesitate to answer. His already bright features brightened upon seeing the setters face. To Hinata he was still as beautiful as always. For a moment they said nothing, both of them wearing stupid grins at seeing each other even though they had done this almost every single night they had been apart.

"Hi." Hinata finally breathed out, Kageyama chuckling at him. Since high school, the raven had opened up more. He was more willingly to showcase his feelings instead of locking them up behind a stoic expression.

"Hi." Kageyama repeated. They then fell into casual talk, both talking about their days and complaining about things their teammates had done. Usually they'd talk like this for hours. Neither one of them wanted to hang up, and it went on until eventually one would fall asleep. Hinata was always the one who fell asleep on call, and Kageyama would just admire his boyfriend through the screen. Yet tonight was different. There was a storm brewing where Kageyama lived, and it would only be mere moments before his internet crashed. They talked as long as they could, before the setter's words were cut off as the call ended. The ginger frowned softly, hating that they couldn't do what was normal for them. He wanted more than anything to go home. Not necessarily the place, but Kageyama himself. Kageyama was the short spiker's home, and he hated being so apart from him.

He laid back in bed, his heart aching when his phone rang. He groaned softly, not wanting to deal with anyone since his night got cut short. His fingers struggled to reach the phone, eventually tugging on its charger just to bring it closer to him. Hinata picked the phone up, pressing it to his ear as a familiar voice passed through the speaker.

"I'm still here, Hinata."

𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐧  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐝𝐬, 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥, 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐤𝐞𝐞𝐩 𝐨𝐧 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐠  
𝐓𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐧  
𝐖𝐞'𝐥𝐥 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥

It had been a week. An entire week since Hinata had last heard from Kageyama. It had been absolute torture without him. No matter what he was doing, his mind would always wander to the setter. He wondered, what was he doing now? Had he eaten yet or gone to practice? Its not that the raven had completely disappeared from the spiker. He still spoke to Hinata, but it was usually a quick —

'Good morning. I'm busy today, but will text you when I get the chance.'

Or.

'Goodnight, boke. Sorry for today.'

The same two texts, everyday, for a week. It was really starting to worry the msby member. Could this be the end of them? The thought made bile want to crawl up his throat, but he choked his emotions down. Instead, he made his way out of the gym as usual after practice. He was in no rush this time. There was no one waiting for him at home. His shoes dragged against the concrete, his hands shoved into his pockets. Footsteps sounded behind him, and he turned his head to see the man he loved, desperately trying to catch up to him. His eyes went wide, and he stopped in his tracks turning his whole body to face him.

"Kageyama?" He asked softly, with a tilt of his head. He was scared to reach out, afraid he was hallucinating from missing the male so much. Kageyama was trying to catch his breath as he stood in front of Hinata, his blue eyes searching the brown eyes he adored.

"Hi, boke."

The uncertainty was broken, and Hinata launched himself into the arms of the man he loved. Kageyama didn't hesitate to hug him back, chuckling quietly to himself. They said nothing once more, just falling into a quick embrace.

"Where have you been?" The spiker asked, suddenly remembering the loneliness he felt this past week. A frown decorated his features, and the raven felt a pang in his heart. Kageyama hadn't meant to upset him, but he knew that if he hadn't stopped speaking to him, he would have revealed the big surprise and ruin anything. He was hoping to catch Hinata before he left the gym, but his ride had ran late and he arrived later than intended. His hand reached out, to grasp Hinata's. The softest of smiles graced the setter's features, as he moved to get down on one knee. Brown eyes widened in surprise, unsure of what was going on.

"I'm sorry for not talking to you all week, but if I had wanted to do this right, then I needed to." He swallowed hard. Hinata watched as the raven's hand slipped into his pocket pulling out a small velvet box. His breath hitched, tears almost pricking his eyes. His free hand went to cover his mouth, in a cliché fashion, shock coursing through him. This was a proposal.

"You've put up with me for years. You've watched me fall in love with someone else and get my heartbroken. Never once did you give up on me." Kageyama's cheeks flushed red, his tsundere instincts wanting to kick in and ruin the tender moment. "I'm not the best with my words, but I do know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So boke, will you marry me?"

𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞  
𝐍𝐨, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞

Love is a fickle thing. Always slipping from people's fingers tips when they thought they had held it so tightly. It tends to come when they least expect it, helping others fall for those that they never would've fallen for to begin with. Hinata knew he had fallen in love with Kageyama, when his piercing blue eyes met him in a sort of fondness that he'd never have expected.

At first they had been rivals, but as time went on, those sharp blue eyes looked to him in respect. It made his heart skip a beat. He never understood it until time passed. All he knew was that his heart had slipped from his grasp. It had slipped from the tight chains he had woven over it, and into the hands of the raven setter. Hinata's only hope was that Kageyama wouldn't break it.

𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬, 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐮𝐩

The flowers littered the walkway, his knees almost buckling with every step he took. Despite his nerves, the brightest of smiles adorned his features. Standing ahead of him, at the altar, was the love of his life. Hinata had to admit that Kageyama looked really good in a suit. Kageyama felt the same way at seeing the ginger. The onlookers in the crowd stared in awe at the male in his white tux as he walked down the aisle, holding onto a bouquet so tightly as to not sink into his nerves. Yet the closer he got, he found his fears disappearing until they vanished as he looked into Kageyama's pretty blue eyes. The bouquet was taken from his hands, Kageyama reaching out to interwine their fingers.

"Hi." Hinata breathed out, a giddy smile on his lips. He hadn't been able to see him all day. Apparently it was bad luck for them to see each other on their wedding day. "You look really good in that tux."

Kageyama only chuckled, the brightest of smiles adorning his usually stoic face. "Hi. You look even better in yours."

The priest beside them only shook his head, smiling at their cute antics. The day was perfect for a wedding. They had decided to do it almost traditionally. In truth, Kageyama let Hinata make most of the decisions as the setter only wanted to make the ginger happy. Though Hinata wouldn't stand for it, saying it was his wedding too. The priest began to speak up, eager to get the couple wedded. Both boys themselves were excited to finally start this new chapter of their lives.

𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞

As the priest talked, his eyes wandered. They roamed every inch of the person standing in front of him, drinking in all that was Tobio Kageyama. He had to stop a bright laugh from escaping him, in fear that he'd get reprimanded by the priest. His lips turned up at the corners, his happiness unable to be contained. He really didn't care for what the priest was saying, wanting to skip all of the drabble and instead just claim the raven as his for life. His body was basically humming at the idea of being able to kiss the setter after not having done so in so long. The crowd was made up of all of their adoring friends throughout the years. Their high school volleyball team, their college teams and even their teammates from their professional team. Of course there were even some that at times were considered rivals because of the sport.

It made the ginger smile, knowing that all of these people came there to support them. To love them.

𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞

It seemed as if the priest was taking forever. Hinata wasn't sure how much longer he could wait, but knowing that at the end of this he'd call Kageyama his husband, calmed him. The priests droning slowly came to a close, his hand moving out to ask for the rings. The rings were held in a simple wooden box, not wanting to be lost. The ginger was practically bouncing in place, causing those that knew him to laugh quietly. Even Kageyama couldn't help but chuckle at his lovers enthusiasm. The priest blessed the rings, passing it to them both, asking them to repeat the words he said as they slid the bands onto their fingers.

"This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed."

Hinata found it a bit excesive, yet he didn't complain. The metal was cool against his skin, but warm for his heart. The pair stared lovingly at each other, both ready for what was to come.

𝐍𝐨, 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞  
𝐍𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬, 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐮𝐩

"Do you take this man —"

"I do."

The priest had never gotten a chance to finish as Hinata and Kageyama were so competitive. The onlookers laughed, some with tears in their eyes at the tender moment and others with wide grins. The priest chuckled, taking a step back. With the closing of his book he looked towards the happy couple, grateful to have been the priest for their wedding.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

The crowd erupted into applause, each person standing up to give them what they deserved. To Hinata and Kageyama there was no noise, only each other. The setter's hand went up to cup the spiker's face, Hinata's arms wrapping around Kageyama's waist. Their lips then met in a fiery kiss, just as explosive as the first one they had ever shared. The only reason they pulled away was because the lack of air had become too great. The world came into focus, shy smiles decorating their lips. They laughed sheepishly, turning to everyone as Nishinoya wolf whistled. 

Here it was, now and forever, Kageyama and Hinata lawfully wedded. Two soulmates always destined to come together.

𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞

"I love you, Tobio Kageyama." The ginger stated a bit breathlessly, pure elation evident in his voice.

"And I love you, Shoyo Hinata." The raven murmured back softly, bringing their lips together once more for a kiss.

𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞


End file.
